minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lucent Diaries - Part 1
is part 1 of a collection of interviews with several different beings from lucent timelines, recently discovered opposites to [[Oblivion Timeline|oblivion timelines]] Interviewer: Hello, and welcome to The Lucent Diaries, ladies and gentlemen! I am here interviewing a fellow dweller of these mysterious "lucent timelines"! Now, could you please tell us your name? Interviewee: Xera Thompson. Interviewer: So, Xera, what is it like living where you are? I would assume its a very different environment there than here, is that correct? Xera: Well, I'm not very well aquainted with this place, as you are not well aquainted with mine. Interviewer: Oh? Well, would you mind telling us some of what its like living where you were? Xera: There's rarely any troubles but its certainly not heaven. Interviewer: Recently we came across a large Cyrre invasion in Aero, have you seen such things in your lucent timeline? Xera: I have never heard nor seen of any such creature called Cyrre. Interviewer: Interesting, interesting. Well, have you ever seen or known anybody with chronokinesis, the power to manipulate time? Xera: It's impossible to use such powers. Everyone's timeline bleeds into each other's, making it one giant central timeline. Interviewer: You seem to be well aquainted with the logic of timelines. Who taught you? Xera: A good friend of mine taught me quite a bit about it. Its pretty simple once you get the hang of it. Interviewer: I see, I see. So who all is in your family? Xera: I have two brothers and three other sisters, as well as my cousins on both my parent's sides. Interviewer: Sounds like a big family! Are you the oldest? Xera: Yes, I am, actually. Interviewer: What's it like living with 5 siblings? Xera: Oh, I don't live with my parents anymore. Everyone else right now is, though, as far as I'm aware of. In the times I did still live with everyone, it was really hectic trying to get everyone up for school and keeping them in line. Interviewer: *laughs* How old are all your siblings? Xera: Well, I'm 17, and my siblings are 15, 11, 9, 7, and 6. Interviewer: And you are a junior, correct? Xera: Junior? Oh, no, I didn't even make it to high school. I grew up in quite a poor family. But I took a GED in eighth grade and got a job early on to help support my family. Interviewer: Oh, how interesting! So you said earlier your last name was Thompson, correct? Xera: Yes. Interviewer: So your family is the Thompsons, am I correct? Xera: No, my family is the Moonsinas. Interviewer: Oh, I see now. Do people get married at younger ages where you are, then? Xera: Generally between 16 and 20, as I have heard. Interviewer: I see, I see. So how advanced is technology where you are? Xera: It's depressing how much it's advanced. Interviewer: Depressing? Would you mind telling me how? I would assume technilogical advancement would be a good thing. Xera: Not where I grew up. Almost everyone had or has some sort of gaming system, and you never see anyone outside anymore. I'm glad my little brothers and sisters didn't get exposed to that sort of technology, or else they'd be as mindless and antisocial as many of the people I know. But aside from gaming technology, NASA managed to land a squad of astronauts on Mars a few years back. Interviewer: That's amazing. How did they pull that off? Xera: I don't know. Something about supercompression devices. Interviewer: And what exactly are those? Xera: Oh, I'd tell you if I knew. Interviewer: Have you achieved flying cars yet where you were? Xera: Far from possible. The closest thing we have to flying cars is airplanes. I don't think it will ever happen. Interviewer: So, you said your first name was "Xera". Is that a yxin name? Xera: Indeed it is. Interviewer: Do you have any yxin heritage? Xera: If I did, it'd be a very small fraction. Interviewer: Thank you so much for your time, Xera Thompson, and that concludes the first part of The Lucent Diaries, ladies and gentlemen! Category:The Lucent Diaries Category:Fanfictions Category:Interviews